And Then The Rain Came
by ace-AMP
Summary: It's a sad Harry and Ginny fic. Oneshot and really really sad. Please read. I'm begging you!


**A/N: I wrote this a really long time ago and just never bothered to post it. It's sad and basically a short ramble. IT IS WORTH YOUR TIME I SWEAR! read & review! **

**StreetWiseHercules **

* * *

I walked around the courtyard of Hogwarts. It was a cold day. I stared up into the sky. It was going to rain soon. I knew it. I wanted it to rain. I needed it to rain. I needed it's shelter. I was so afraid I needed it to wash my fears away. I had begun to lose my grip on reality. I had long lost my grip on her. She was the rain for me. Something that came to give me shelter washed it all away. But then again, she was also my sun. Something that came everyday, and dried up all the cold in my heart and promised me better days. But she wasn't something at all. She was human. And made to be stronger than she should have to have been. 

Her strength heldme high and I couldn't fall. No. That wouldn't have been possible. But then again…..anything's possible. She had taught me that.

She had taught me to see. To see all that wasn't visible. To see what she saw when she looked at me.

She taught me to breath, to let it flow away. To let all my anger leave me be. To remember how to breathe like hen she held me.

She taught me to hear. To hear all her words. Words of wisdom. Words of kindness and compassion. And words of love. To hear what she heard when I told her I loved her.

She taught me to feel. To feel happiness. To feel all of her love that she offered me.

I remembered her as clearly as I always had. Her features never changed. Her fiery red hair and pale skin. And then there were her eyes. They always held a sparkle. Mine always kept secrets. I hid away from her. And every time I hid from her I lost my days with her. Days that I would have given anything to take back, I still would. She always showed me faith. And her trust never faltered for an instant.

And then I came to tell her my secrets, my fears, and my truths. I couldn't hide away. She was beautiful. Her soul was irreplaceable. Her mind showed no judgment. And her heart she gave to me; without question or any hesitation. It took me awhile but I gave her mine. With all it's faults and scars and imperfections. And again without hesitation or second thoughts, she accepted it.

_She seems perfect…_And she was pretty damn close. I loved her. I always will. I won't remember her, because then that would mean that at a point in time I forgot. So… I will remember her. Her imperfections. Her loveliness. Her forgivness. Her understanding. Everything. Down to the last freckle. "I love you…" I whispered.

She would always be there. In everything that surrounded me. Getting lost in my thoughts I continued to walk further, until I saw my destination. I felt sick and my heart fell. As always happened when I came here. Wisteria climbed the surrounding trees and orchids bloomed around the lone stone that stood high and proud. Softly beckoning him to say hello, and begging him not to run away again.

So I continued toward it. It was the only one on Hogwarts grounds that didn't belong to a Hogwarts Head Master or Mistress. Soft green grass had overtaken part of the large stone. And the engraving had soften from oncesharp edges. I traced her name with my fingers, feeling the cool stone move beneath my finger tips. It read,

**Here lies Ginerva Weasley Daughter, Wife and Mother …**

The dates too soft to read or even trace. Yes. I Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley. I Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley when I was seventeen. And we lived together in happiness for four years. And at twenty-one years old she chose to save a piece of herself and mine, in exchange for her own life. Yes. My wife fought wars. Save hundreds. Loved me. And died in child birth. To save our child. Something I don't think either of us could ever come to regret. And from the day they let me hold my child, I vowed to give her my world and to give her my heart. I feel her come beside me, a rock that would forever give me reason to continue on.

"Daddy…." She whispers as her tiny arms encircle me. She never says anything here. She knows I already know what her heart has to say. It's been five years since she's been gone. Five years since I've been able to come here again. And five years raising a beautiful little girl, with red hair and green eyes.

"Can we go back inside Daddy… it's cold." Hetiny voice draws me back again and nod telling her to go ahead and that I'd be in soon.

She kisses my cheek and walks towards the castle. She stops mid-step. And I hear a faint whisper.

"I love you mommy. I wish you'd come back."

And then the rain came.


End file.
